


Something to be Merry about

by ChrysCare



Series: (Something Universe) [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peace continues between Autobots and Decepticons through the holiday of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to be Merry about

Megatron stares at the humans around the base; the snow falls on the base, coating everything in white. Starscream lands on the hanger beside him, sitting down by the former Decepticon leader. 

“This infernal white stuff has grounded me,” Starscream holds out his servo to catch some of the white flakes. The snow builds up on his servo, coating it like the ground below. 

“This is such a strange planet,” Megatron watches the humans walk through the snow, some almost falling. 

“I blame the flesh creatures,” Starscream shakes his servo, snow tumbling off in a mini blizzard. “It’s their planet. What is that?” 

Starscream points to the large green cone shaped object getting hauled by Optimus Prime and a flatbed trailer. Megatron slides off the hanger and walks up to the Prime; humans scatter away from the large silver mech. Starscream hops from hanger to hanger to stand over Megatron and the Prime. Thankfully these hangers were reinforced with Cybertronium. Optimus Prime transforms and glances up at Megatron. 

“You are not normally one for volunteering, Megatron,” Optimus Prime chuckles. 

“I was merely wondering what the green cone was,” Megatron nods to the object on the flatbed. 

“It’s called a Christmas Tree,” Optimus Prime grabs the middle of the large tree. The humans back away as the Prime carries the tree to the stand that Wheeljack formed to hold it. Megatron walks behind the Prime, watching as the Prime sets the tree into the stand and step back. 

“What is the purpose of uprooting a tree and placing it in a metal stand?” Megatron whispers to the Prime as Ironhide drives up with boxes loaded in the truck bed. 

“It is supposed to be the tradition of the human holiday celebrating either a newborn offspring or a large red clothed elder who rides a sleigh pulled by flying deer.” 

“You wanted to save these creatures?” Megatron asks, watching the humans unload the boxes from Ironhide’s alt-mode. 

“They are different than us; we could learn some things from them, though their holidays are a bit strange, they are their traditions.” 

“Megatron should put the angel on the tree,” one of the humans say. 

“Why would I do anything with this thing?” Megatron asks motioning to the tree. 

“Each year someone special puts the angel on the top of the tree,” Will says, “It’s a tradition. This year, we picked you.” 

“Special?” Megatron scoffs and takes the angel off Ironhide’s alt-mode. 

“The angel goes on last,” Will shouts. Megatron glares down at the small creature. 

“You indecisive cretins are going to deactivate me with your small processor changing thoughts,” Megatron drops the metal angel on Ironhide. 

“Be careful,” Ironhide grumbles, engine revving. 

“Did I scratch your paint?” Megatron kicks the black truck, not hard enough to move but enough to rock Ironhide on his tires. 

“The thing's not made of Cybertronian metals,” Ironhide huffs. “You could break it with a high drop.” 

“Whatever,” Megatron says picking up the angel and joins Starscream on the hanger closest to the tree. 

“There are human seekers?” Starscream asks reaching for the angel. Megatron growls and holds the angel away from the seeker. 

“Did you not just hear them, I am the only one to touch this winged metallic creature,” Megatron says and Starscream’s wings move down as if in a pout. 

“Why did you get picked to be special?” Starscream asks, crossing his arms. 

“Who knows why with these small organics,” Megatron shakes his helm as they watch as the humans and Autobots start decorating the tree with small shiny balls that are red, white or green. “Strange creatures of our Prime’s fascination.” 

Optimus Prime walks over to the hanger the former Decepticons sit on and holds out a box of those strange orbs. 

“What do you want me to do with those?” Megatron asks. 

“Put them on the tree,” Optimus Prime motions to the green pined cone. Megatron grumbles and slides off the hanger to indulge the Prime. 

“Starscream, you’re coming too,” Megatron drags the seeker over to the tree. Starscream whines as the silver mech pulls him off the hanger. The Prime hands each of them one of the strange orbs to hang on the tree. Megatron watches the small yellow Autobot and his former shock trooper hanging the orbs. He mirrors them and hangs the orb near the top, not that any of the Autobot’s can reach that point. 

They decorate the tree; lights are strung up and around, and Starscream’s wings move up as he feels his former leader’s field turning from resentment to curiosity. 

“Time for the angel,” Optimus Prime says as the sun begins to set. Megatron glances down at the metallic winged creature in his servo. “It goes on the top.” 

“I am the only one who can reach it,” Megatron grumbles and looks at the Prime. 

“That is why we found the largest tree,” Optimus Prime nods as Megatron places the angel on the top. The lights flicker on and Megatron backs away to admire the tree. 

“Not bad,” Megatron says as he stands beside the Prime, “for an organic holiday.”


End file.
